In the prior art, there are lots of peripheral apparatuses with network server function, such as printer, multi-function copier, fax machine and scanner and the like. Based on the network server function, when a user types in the website of the peripheral apparatus through the browser of the client, the peripheral apparatus generates webpage data and sends it to the client, the client can display the webpage on the browser according to the webpage data, users can browse or set parameter, log and other information of the peripheral apparatus through the webpage.
In order to enable a peripheral apparatus to be used in different countries or regions, the webpage provided by the same peripheral apparatus usually contains multiple languages, such as English, Chinese, Japanese and Korean and so on. The webpages of the peripheral apparatus in the prior art are all displayed on the browser of the client with a constant default language, users can switch language through a displaying language bar on the webpage to meet the requirements of users.
However, the users would spend a long time to switch the languages one by one, when the users are not familiar with the default displaying language of the webpage, which may even cause that the users cannot find the language switch bar, thereby bringing great inconveniences to the users.